bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last of the Fourth of Julys
| Special = | Introducing = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Sam Strangis and Donald R. Boyle | Writer = Richard Landau | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Reza Badiyi | Production = 40022 | Original = April 5, 1974 | Prev = Dr. Wells is Missing | Next = Burning Bright | Related = }} Steve infiltrates Quail's base to disable a laser aimed at a satellite, and is aided by an undercover Interpol agent. Summary Shortly before his death, a special agent called Balsam, on a mission to observe an international master criminal called Quail, sends an urgent message to the OSI stating that Quail is planning to commit an atrocity with a large laser weapon that will kill many people. Quail’s heavily defended headquarters are located in neutral territory on the coast of Norway so the option of launching a military attack is dismissed. Steve Austin is therefore trained to go on a hazardous mission to prevent the attack from taking place. Off the Norwegian coast Steve is launched from a US submarine inside a torpedo and soon gains entry to Quail’s facility. However, radioactivity from his Bionic limbs triggers an alarm system and he is captured. Fortunately one of Quail’s assistants is an undercover Interpol agent called Violette and she reveals her identity to Steve during his interrogation. Violette subsequently agrees to disable the base’s alarm system and Steve then escapes from his captors. However, they are both captured again soon afterwards. Quail then reveals his evil plan to Steve – he has been hired by a man named Ives to kill a group of prime ministers attending an international conference in Paris by deflecting the beam from his laser off a satellite. Steve manages to escape once more and in the laser control room he re-configures the laser to self destruct when fired. Both he and Violette then flee Quail’s base and return to the submarine with Violette hidden inside the torpedo and Steve propelling from behind with his Bionic legs. Meanwhile Quail launches his attack but the laser, sabotaged by Steve, explodes and destroys the base. Deconstructed Quotes Steve: What's the odds? Oscar: Not too good. Even with special training and all the help that we can give you, you're on your own against Quail and his organization. I don't know what your chances are Steve but I do know this - you've got to break through and stop Quail. ---- Steve: How'd they get me? Violette: Radiation. You set off sensor alarms. There's something different about you. What is it? Steve: It's my accent. Trivia Gaffes Credibility * When Steve escapes from his interrogation cell, he throws the two guards aside with equal effect from both his arms - this despite the fact that only his right arm is Bionic. * Norway was not a 'neutral' country during the Cold War. Norway has been a member of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) since the alliance was created in 1949. Gallery Image:LotFoJ-Austin Trains.jpg|Steve trains for his next mission. Image:LotFoJ-Steve and Violette Escape.jpg|Steve and Violette escape from Quail's henchmen. 110